A Fishy Dentist
by NeverLander852
Summary: This is for Finding Nemo's 10th anniversary. It takes place before the film. the Tank Gang never ever thought that Dr Phillip Sherman would suddenly appear in his own fish tank! Not something you thought would ever happen, but seeing is believing! I do not own Finding Nemo.


I just watched _Finding Nemo_ in 3D! And also, this day is the 10th anniversary of when _Finding Nemo_ was made!

So to celebrate, I'm writing a fanfic for that film. But actually, it takes place _before_ the film. And here it is!

_**[by the way, I do not, and never will, own **__Finding Nemo__**. **__Finding Nemo__** is to **__Disney/Pixar__**.]**_

* * *

_You know exactly about the Tank Gang. You remember the day Nemo was plucked from the ocean, and dropped into Dr Phillip Sherman's fish tank. You know the plan Gill did to escape. You know all about Dr Phillip Sherman's fish-killing niece, Darla. And, of course, you remember Marlin and Dory going on a wacky adventure filled with sharks, jellyfish, turtles, and a whale to save him._

_**BUT,**__ here is something you __**did not**__ know: Nemo wasn't __**actually **__the first new creature to appear in the tank. Someone was in there __**long**__ before him. And who was it, may you ask? Well, you're gonna find out._

_This story takes place a year or two __**before**__ Nemo appeared in the fish tank. Here we go..._

* * *

It all started one morning in Sydney, Australia. Dr Phillip Sherman was busy with his usual dentist routine.

And the Tank Gang were busy doing... whatever they liked doing. Bubbles was watching the toy chest for it to open and bubble. Peach was watching the dentist from her position on the tank. Deb was gossiping with her sister, Flo [who was really her reflection], Gurgle was chasing Bloat and trying to stop him from damaging the plants and scenery in the tank, and Jacques was cleaning the tank, as usual.

Soon, Dr Sherman was finished. The man said "Dr Sherman, I'm _so_ glad that my tooth is all better!" "That's OK, mate." Dr Sherman said. "If there's anything I can do for you, make it so." the man said. "Well," Dr Sherman said, "I do need to have my flu shot tomorrow, and my doctor's just called to say he can't do it." "Well," the man said, "I could do the shot for you, Dr Sherman." Dr Sherman laughed. "Just call me Phil, mate." "Right." the man said. "At about 9 o'clock AM precisely." he added. soon, the man left, and Dr Sherman set back to waiting for his next patient.

* * *

Before long, tomorrow struck. Even though today was Dr Sherman's day off, Dr Sherman decided to wait in his dentist room for the man he'd helped earlier.

At 9am exactly, the man came round. "Ah, there you are, mate!" The man smiled. "Please, my name's Doug, but you call me Dr Murphy."

Dr Sherman laughed. "OK, Dr Murphy. I'm ready for my shot." Dr Murphy held out a case and put two vials with green liquids in them on the counter just near the tank. Dr Sherman sat on his dentist's chair, unbuttoned his his shirt, and opened it, exposing his bare, muscularish chest.

Peach, who was watching, fell off the glass of the tank in shock.

Dr Sherman waited patiently for Dr Murphy to give him his flu shot. But he hardly noticed Dr Murphy getting out 2 vials with green liquids. They looked the same, but had no labels. Dr Murphy found the two labels in his case which had fell off the vials. _'It's that silly modern glue!' _he thought. _'it never stays on long enough!' _The two labels read _'Dr Phil Sherman's flu shot'_, and the other read _'Shrinking formula'. _Dr Murphy quickly put the labels on the vials, picked one up, and filled a syringe with said formula.

Dr Sherman stayed as calm as he could, as Dr Murphy injected the green liquid into his body. But Dr Sherman didn't know that he'd actually been injected with some of the shrinking formula, or that Dr Murphy had put the flu shot label on the shrinking formula vial, and the shrinking formula label on the flu shot vial.

Dr Murphy grinned as Dr Sherman buttoned up his shirt. "Thanks, Doug, mate." Dr Sherman said. Dr Murphy left his number on a card, so that he could be called if something went wrong. Then he left.

* * *

An hour or so later, Dr Sherman soon decided to relax and have a coffee. and he did. Almost after a while after drinking his coffee, he suddenly began to feel funny. His head began to throb, everything seemed to be spinning around him, and his stomach gave an incredibly sharp lurch.

"Whoa." he said. "I'm not feelin' so bonzer today."

He decided to relax on his dentist chair, so he got on the chair, and closed his eyes for a second. Suddenly, he heard a loud clunk noise. He awoke, looked down to the floor of his office, and saw his shoes and socks had somehow or other fell off his feet, and were lying near the dentist chair. _"Now **that's** odd."_ he said to himself. _"Shoes and socks don't usually fall off your feet!"_

He got off his dentist chair, stood over his shoes and socks, knelt down to the floor, and put one of his socks on one of his hands. It seemed to somehow sag a bit. Then he examined his shirt, which seemed to be somewhat a little bigger than before. Then, as he stood up, he noticed his pants were sorta sagging. _'I'm gonna have a word with the dry cleaners about my clothes.'_ he said to himself.

He drew himself up to his full height, and noticed something funny: the fish tank on his cabinet was getting higher. "What on earth?!" he said, as he saw that his neck was now at the same height at the top of the cabinets. He suddenly noticed his shirt was gettin' bigger! He managed to shed it, and cling on to the cabinet, as his pants fell off in the process. He managed to pull himself up onto the cabinet top, and noticed he was now no bigger than a mouse.

Thankfully, his undies had shrunk with him.

"What on earth?!" he said. "Everything's become huge!" He stared at his huge dentist's office.

He sat down next to his huge fish tank, with his head in his hands, trying to collect his thoughts. Suddenly, he saw Gill staring at him inside the tank. It was making him feel frightened. Then suddenly, his eyes illuminated... with a sense that was making him want to be _inside_ that tank.

If anyone had seen Dr Phillip Sherman now, they would have thought it was a model version of him the _real_ Dr Sherman was putting in his tank.

Dr Sherman suddenly felt his feet going numb. He looked down and paled. He saw his feet had suddenly gained webbing in between his toes, which had lost their nails. Then... he fainted.

* * *

There was a long silence.

Dr Phillip Sherman slowly awoke to find himself inside his own fish tank! He gasped, but he suddenly realized that he was somehow or other breathing normally underwater. He swam over to the glass of the tank, and saw his rather faint reflection. He gasped. His ears had become webbed, and he'd gained gills on his neck.

"How is it, Dr Sherman?" said a voice. Dr Sherman turned and gasped. There was Gill. He was staring at him. "Y-y-you can talk?!" he said, shocked.

"Oui." said Jacques, who had just joined Gill.

"Ooh, Who's this? Do you now him, Flo?" Deb said, glancing at Dr Phillip Sherman, then at her reflection. Dr Sherman was surprised. They led him to the other members of the Tank Gang.

He was surprised to see them, and they were surprised to see him too. It was not everyday they saw Dr Phillip Sherman appear in his own fish tank! After the introductions, they took him on a tour of their fish tank. They showed him all the parts of it. And they even raced around the tank as well.

Dr Phillip Sherman was amazed. This was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him! In fact, it was the greatest thing that had happened to **anyone** in Australia!

He was having such a great time, he didn't hear his phone ring. It rang for a while, then he heard it say, "G'day, mate. Dr Phillip Sherman is busy at the moment, and he cannot get your call right now, so please leave your message after the tone." The tone beeped.

And then, a voice came on the phone. It was from Dr Doug Murphy, and he said, _"Uh... hi, Phil. I am calling because there's been a bit of a mix-up about your flu shot. I accidentally injected you with some of my shrinking formula. But don't worry. You'll be fine. The shrinking formula I made lasts for about an hour. When it wears off you'll be back to your normal size in no time. I will be over in 30 minutes afterwards to apologize about this mishap. This is Dr Doug Murphy."_

Dr Sherman stopped, and suddenly thought about it. _'I was injected with a shrinking formula?'_ he said to himself. Suddenly, his thoughts were rudely interrupted, when he felt himself instantly get sucked up the filter pipe! "AAAAGH!" Dr Sherman screamed, his body slipping into the pipe! The Tank Gang gasped too. Dr Sherman saw he was getting pulled towards a spinning gear. "Ah! I'm gonna be shredded like paper!" he said, shocked beyond repair.

The Tank Gang quickly grabbed a plant and pushed it up the pipe. Dr Phillip Sherman saw the plant coming. He grabbed one of the leaves on it, but the leaf snapped, then slid into the gear. _'I really gotta get better prop plants for this tank!'_ Dr Sherman said to himself.

Thinking quickly, he grabbed the stem and held on tightly with both hands. "Got it, Gill!" he called out. The Tank Gang pulled and Dr Sherman was pulled right out of the pipe!

"Whew!" Dr Sherman said. "That was close! Thanks, guys!"

"Don't mention it." Bloat said. Dr Sherman grinned, but then suddenly looked up at the clock. It was now 5 minutes before the hour was almost up, and the shrink formula was gonna wear off!

"I'm gonna have to go now." he said to the Tank Gang. "But is it OK if I took a photo of me and you guys first?" The Tank Gang agreed, and they helped him out of the tank. Dr Sherman landed on the cabinet, and thankfully, his gills disappeared, and his ears had become normal, but his feet still remained webbed and nailless. He ran over to his camera which he had put on his desk, gathered the Tank Gang round, set the timer, and got into the shot just in time. The camera flashed. Dr Sherman felt very glad he'd got out of the tank in time, or else it would have been disastrous.

Slowly but surely, Dr Phillip Sherman began to grow! He managed to jump down from the cabinet just in time, and all too soon, he grew right back to his normal size. And he quickly put his clothes back on, and had only just finished when Dr Murphy came in.

Dr Murphy quickly apologized for what had happened, but Dr Sherman wasn't too angry with him. He let him redo the shot again. and this time, Dr Doug Murphy used the real flu shot. and it didn't hurt at all.

Dr Phillip Sherman was never gonna forget the day he accidentally ended up in his own fish tank, and met the Tank Gang. And his bare webbed feet were a reminder from that adventure.

* * *

_**Happy 10th anniversary, Finding Nemo!**_

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
